fafiktionfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hello my Name is.....♥
frame|left|Finn & Santana Hallo ihr Lieben !!! Hier ist mal wieder die Lia (Finchel Girl 97) mit einer neuen FF!!! Wie ihr schon seht, spielen Finn & Santana eine wichtige Rolle :) Diese FF widme ich meiner süßen kleinen Maus '''Lina' !!'' I Love You ♥ Ich freue mich so das du für mich da bist!!! Du bist wie mein kleiner Schutzengel ! Dank dir stehe ich morgens momentan mit einen lächeln auf! Danke Dafür Sweety <3 '' ''Hab dich lieb <3 Naya-Rivera-Cory-Monteith-AT-T-Store-glee-22326336-500-337.jpg Fed674 Glee 06082011.jpg Cory-monteith-naya-rivera-samsung-chicago-03.jpg Cory-monteith-naya-rivera-samsung-chicago.jpg Hier noch eine schöne Diashow '' ''Finn & Santana bzw. Cory & Naya ♥ Ich wünsche euch nun Viel Spaß beim Lesen ! Status: Beendet LG Eure Lia ♥ 'Wer bist du ?' Linas Sicht: Langweilig schalte ich durch das Fernsehprogramm. Mir ist langweilig. Neben mir sitzt mein süßer kleiner Mops. Ihr Name ist Naya. Sie ist zum knuddeln.thumb|Meine Süße ♥ Erwartungsvoll starrt sie mich an. Gassi ist angesagt. "Ich bin dann mal mit Naya Gassi gehen!" rufe ich gelassen. Dann schnappe ich mir Nayas Leine und gehe nach draußen. Zu viel Luxus, ist manchmal auch ganz schön nervig. Ich laufe und laufe und laufe, doch Naya hat heute einfach keine Lust. "Komm schon Naya!" sage ich. Doch Naya setzt sich einfach hin.Natürlich. Ich habe die Leckerlis vergessen. Shit. Ich nehme Naya auf meinen Arm. Gibt es hier in der Nähe nicht gleich ein schönes Cafe ? Ja. Das gibt es. Da bin ich mir total sicher. Ich laufe und laufe mit Naya im Arm weiter. Dann erkenne ich das kleine Cafe. Es ist nicht viel los. Ich merke das Naya leicht bellt. "Was is los Süße?" frage ich sie. Dann höre ich ein donnern. Oje. Naya hasst Gewitter. Jetzt aber schell ins Cafe rein. "Entschuldigung! Hunde dürfen nicht...!" beginnt die Frau hinter dem Tresen. Dann fängt es an zu blitzen und zu donnern. "Na gut. Sie kann bleiben" sagt die Frau und deutet auf Naya. "Vielen Dank!" sage ich. "Könnten sie kurz aufpassen! Ich will mich mal kurz frisch machen!" sage ich. Sie nickt. Ich gehe in Richtung Toiletten. Lias Sicht: thumb|304pxIch verstehe es immer noch nicht. Ich bin jetzt echt hier in Berlin ? Ich passe hier gar nicht rein. Dad wollte das ich mitfahre. Auf diese Klassenfahrt nach Berlin. "Alles klar Lia?" fragt Santana besorgt. "Jep. Nur komisch oder ?" frage ich sie. Santana nickt. "Ihr dürft jetzt selbst die Stadt erkunden. Bleibt in Gruppen!" dröhnt die Stimme von unserem Lehrer. Genervt steigen Santana und ich aus dem Bus. Wir haben für das alles sowieso kaum Geld. Alles ganz schön teuer. Das war schon die Klassenfahrt. "Lass uns mal dahin gehen!" sagt Santana und deutet auf einen Laden zu. "Ich komme gleich!" sage ich. Ich schnappe meine Kamera und knipse ein Foto. Toll ! Dann hole ich die Karte von Berlin aus meiner Tasche. Ganz schön riesig. Ich folge einfach der Karte. "Santana sind wir hier richtig?" frage ich sie. Keine Antwort. "Santana lass den Mist" sage ich genervt. Ich blicke von der Karte auf. Doch Santana ist nicht bei mir. Scheiße. Die Straße ist komplett leer. Ich wende mich wieder der Karte zu. Erst jetzt bemerke ich das ich die Karte die ganze Zeit falsch rum gehalten habe. Mist Mist Mist !! Ich spüre einen Tropfen auf meiner Haut. Nicht auch noch das. Es regnet. Ich laufe. Einfach irgendwohin. Dann biege ich rechts ab. Von weiten, erkenne ich ein kleines Cafe. Ich renne so schnell ich kann. Mittlerweile beginnt es auch noch zu donnern. "Oje....kommen sie schnell rein" sagt eine Frau. "Haben sie hier auch Toiletten?" frage ich. "Natürlich. Einmal nach hinten und dann links!" sagt die Frau. "Vielen Dank!" antworte ich hastig und gehe in Richtung Toiletten. Linas Sicht: Zum Glück hab ich immer Wechselklamotten mit. Hat Mum mir gelehrt. Als Schauspielerin weiß sie halt auch alles. Ich schlüpfe in eine der Kabinen und ziehe mich um. Dann höre ich wie die Tür aufgeht. Na ganz geil. Ich dachte ich wäre hier alleine. Schnell ziehe ich mir mein anderes Top an. Dann öffne ich die Tür. Ich gehe in Richtung Waschbecken. Make-up auffrischen. Als ich mich im Spiegel beobachte höre ich einen Schrei. Das Mädchen neben mir, sieht genauso aus wie ich! "Wer bist du?" fragt mich das unbekannte Mädchen. "Ich bin Lina. Lina Agron und wer bist du?" frage ich. "Ich bin Lia. Lia Gruber!" sagt das Mädchen. "Wir sehen aus wie Zwillinge!" sagt Lia. Ich nicke. "Woher kommst du ?" frage ich sie. "Aus ner nicht so großen Stadt wie Berlin. In der Nähe von Hannover. Bin momentan auf einer Klassenfahrt!" sagt Lia. "Ok. Ich denke wir setzen uns mal wieder hin!" sage ich. Sie nickt. Lias Sicht: Nachdem wir mehrere Information ausgetauscht haben, erhalte ich eine SMS von Santana. Wo bleibst du? Wir machen uns Sorgen! LG Santana "Wer ist das?!"fragt Lina mich. "Meine Beste Freundin!" sage ich. "Wahnsinn!" sagt sie. "Ich hab überhaupt keine Lust!" sage ich genervt. "Musst du doch auch nicht.....!" sagt Lina. "Wie meinst du das denn?" frage ich. 'Rollentausch..??' Linas Sicht: Ich begutachte mich selbst im Spiegel, ich fühle mich anders, obwohl ich nur etwas schminke trage. "Wie schon gesagt. Du gehst zu mir nach Hause. Und ich gehe zu deiner Klasse.!" sage ich. Sie nickt. "Und du meinst das klappt?" fragt sie mich. Ich nicke. "Achja..falls wir doch Schwestern sind...meine Nummer hast du ja!" sage ich. "Jap!" sagt Lia. Dann umarme ich sie. Ich winke ihr zu. Dann wende ich mich ab und suche Lias Klasse. Nach einer gut halben Stunde, habe ich die Klasse entdeckt. thumb|236px|SantanaEine Latina, bildhübsch, löst sich aus der Menge und umarmt mich. Wie Herzlich die alle miteinander umgehen hier! "Lia. Sag mal wo hast du gesteckt!" sagt die Latina. Sie scheint also nichts zu merken. "Erde an Lia" sagt die Latina. Ihr lächeln strahlt. Sie hält eine Kamera in ihren Händen. "Ja?" frage ich. "Mensch Santana kümmert sich um dich!" sagt sie. Das ist also Santana. Eine echt nette Freundin, die Lia hat. "Die Haare. Sag mal warst du etwa beim Friseur? Sie sind jetzt braun und nicht blond...sieht aber sehr toll aus!" sagt sie und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann harkt sie sich bei mir unter. "Unser Bus fährt uns jetzt nachhause. Sind alle da?" fragt ein Mann. "Ja!" rufen alle im Chor. Santana zieht mich mit sich und wir schnappen uns einen schönen Platz. Bye Bye Berlin. "Es war echt blöd ohne dich! Wo hast du nur gesteckt?" fragt sie mich. Ich überlege. "Ich war beim Friseur. Hab mich verlaufen. Eine meiner Spezialitäten!" sage ich. "Stimmt!" sagt Santana. Dann legt sie ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchfährt mich. Ich hab echt keine richtige Freundin. Ich hänge viel mehr mit Jungs ab. Finn ist da der einzige, mit dem ich abhänge. Die anderen sind reiche Schnösel. Lias Sicht: Mit Linas Mops im Arm, öffne ich die Penthouse Wohnung. Es ist niemand da. Ich gehe in die Küche. So viele frische Zutaten. Da bereite ich doch schonmal was vor. Ich schnappe mir das Hachfleisch und die großen Nudelplatten. Mache Rote leckere Soße. Anschließend mache ich die Lasagne. Ich schiebe sie in den Ofen. Als ich mich dem Salat zuwende, bemerke ich das ich beobachtet werde. "Lina? Warum kochst du? Und warum hast du jetzt blonde Haare?" fragt mich ein süßer großer Typ, mit dem tollsten Augen der Welt. thumb|left|328px|Finn"Ähm" beginne ich. "Finn, schön das du da bist. Lina warum kochst du? Wir haben doch unseren eigenen Koch!" sagt eine blonde große Frau. Finn heißt er also. Immer noch starre ich ihn an. Wie kann man nur so gut aussehen und dann auch noch nett sein ?? "Hallo Miss..." beginnt Finn. "Nenn mich doch bitte Dianna Finn ok?" sagt sie. "Ich hab gekocht...weil ich dich überraschen wollte!" sage ich. Finn lächelt mich an. Mein Herz schlägt jetzt bestimmt doppelt so schnell."Warte. Ich helf dir beim Tisch decken!" meint Finn. Er nimmt die großen Teller in die Hand. Ich das Besteck. Ich bin so in Finns Augen vertieft, das ich gar nicht merke wie ich über den Teppich stolpere. Ich knalle gegen Finn. "Sorry..." sage ich. "Kein Ding Lina...wir sind doch Beste Freunde!" sagt Finn grinsend. Mein Herz pocht. "Kommt ihr jetzt. Das Essen wird sonst kalt!" sagt Dianna. Finn lächelt mich nochmal an. Warum gibt es bei uns nicht solche süßen Traumtypen? Linas Sicht: thumb|280px|SantanaSantana wohnt in denselben Wohnhaus wie Lia. Ein Mann Anfang 30 öffnet mir die Tür. "Lia. Du bist wieder da!" sagt der Mann. Ich lächle. Wenigstens bemerkt er mich gleich, im Gegensatz zu Mum. Er nimmt mich liebevoll in seine Arme. "Ich hab uns Pizza bestellt. Leider muss ich nachher noch in die Druckerrei." sagt Lias Dad. "Ist Inordnung." sage ich. Als Lias Dad wegfährt, durchstöbere ich Lias Zimmer. Dabei stoße ich auf Bilder von Santana und Lia. Die beiden scheinen sich echt gut zu verstehen. Es klingelt. Ich öffne die Tür. "Sweety! Lass uns ne DvD sehen!" sagt Santana und umarmt mich. Wieder spüre ich etwas vertrautes. Sie klappt das Sofa aus und kuschelt sich an meine Schulter. Ich genieße es. "Lia. Du bist echt toll! Seit Berlin bist du so anders. Ich liebe es wie du mich momentan ansiehst! Du bist echt die Beste. Ich glaube ich habe mich in dein neues Ich verliebt!"sagt Santana. Dann nimmt sie mein Gesicht in ihre Hände und gibt mir einen Kuss. Ich spüre ein Kribbeln in meiner Magengrube. Dann erwiedere ich den Kuss. Sie lächelt. Wir bemerken erst jetzt, das die Tür aufgeschlossen wird. Schnell fahren wir auseinander. Lias Dad steht in der Tür. "Hab Pizza mitgebracht!" sagt er. Lias Sicht: thumb|left|286pxDie Lasagne hat beiden geschmeckt. Sie lächeln mich an. Das ist also Linas Mum. Dianna Agron. Eine berühmte Schauspielerin! Finn scheint also Linas Bester Freund zu sein. Ich frage mich wie man mit ihm einfach nur befreundet sein kann. Er sieht so wahnsinnig gut aus. "Ich muss zum Set!" sagt Linas Mum und drückt mir einen Kuss auf die Wange. Dann verschwindet sie aus der Tür. Finn und ich sitzen schweigsam am Tisch. "Ich helf dir beim abräumen!" sagt Finn. Sofort beginne ich zu lächeln. "Hab ich irgendwas im Gesicht kleben?" fragt Finn mich. "Ähm...nein..!" sage ich. Sein Handy klingelt. Er nimmt ab. Er murmelt irgendwas. Ich verstehe leider nichts. Hat er eine Freundin? Ich muss nachher unbedingt Lina fragen. "Lina?" fragt er mich. Achja..ich bin ja jetzt Lina. "Ja?" frage ich. "Sag mal alles ok bei dir? Erst kochst du und jetzt träumst du? Was ist los mit dir?" fragt Finn mich. Ich laufe rot an. "Du bist ja ganz rot. So kennt man dich ja gar nicht!" sagt Finn. Ich starre ihn einfach an. Erst jetzt merke ich wie mir ganz heiß wird. Ich habe mich in Linas Besten Freund verliebt. "Ich muss los!" sagt Finn. Er umarmt mich und ich habe das Gefühl zu schweben. "Bis morgen. Ich hol dich dann ab!" sagt Finn. "Bis morgen!" sage ich und lege mich schlafen'.' Linas Sicht: Ich liege im Bett. Ich kann es gar nicht fassen. Ich habe ein Mädchen geküsst. Lias Beste Freundin. Ich schnappe zögerlich mein Handy und wähle ihre Nummer. "Hallo?" kommt es von Lia. "Lia. Dein Dad ist echt nett, eure Wohnung süß. Genau wie Santana!" sage ich. "Santana? Momentmal Was???" fragt Lia. "Nunja...wir haben uns geküsst...!" sage ich. "Ok...sehr...gewöhnungsbedürftig!" sag Lia. "Und wie findest du meine Mum?" frage ich. "Sehr lieb und Finn...!" sagt sie, wobei sie Finns Namen betont. "Ja? Was ist mit Finn!" frage ich. "Der ist so süß! Wie kannst du mit dem nur befreundet sein?" sagt Lia. "Du findest Finn süß?" frage ich sie. "Hat er eine Freundin?" fragt Lia. "Ne. Hat er nicht!" sage ich lachend. Wir albern noch eine Weile rum. Irgendwann gehen wir schlafen. Dabei denke ich die ganze Zeit an Santana. 'Ready or not?' Lias Sicht: Das Telefonat gestern war der Hammer. Lina ist so lieb. Ich frage mich, ob wir wirklich Schwestern sind. Außerdem habe ich auch erfahren, das Finn keine Freundin hat. Also wenn Lina schon Santana küsst und was mit ihr anfangen will, dann kann ich ja mal Finn beobachten. Er ist so süß. Die Tür wird aufgerissen.thumb|left|261px "Lina. Wo bleibst du?? Wir verpassen gleich unseren Bus!" sagt Finn. Dann lächelt er. Oje. Ich bin noch im Pyjama. Meine Haare sind warscheinlich total verwuschelt. "Sorry das ich reingeplatzt bin!" sagt Finn und sieht auf den Boden. "Ach, wir kennen uns doch schon lange oder?" werfe ich ein. "Würdest du dich vllt. nur kurz...umdrehen...weil ich mich umziehen wollte...!" sage ich. Er grinst und dreht sich um. Schnell schnappe ich mir Kleidung die ich in Rekordzeit anhabe. "Was als nächstes?" frage ich Finn. "Frühstück?" fragt Finn.. "Alles klar!" sage ich und ziehe ihn in die Küche. Meine Beine sind jetzt weiche wie Gummi. "Ich mache uns Rüherei mit Speck!" sage ich. Finn lächelt. "Was ?? Du hilfst nicht mit?" frage ich. Jetzt beginnt er richtig zu grinsen. Ich nehme die Schinkenwürfel aus der Packung und pfeffere diese in sein Gesicht. "Na warte Lina!" sagt Finn. Dann schnappt er sich ein Ei und batscht es in meine Haare. "Ich wollte kein Rüherei auf meinen Kopf" sage ich grinsend. Er probiert das Ei. "Schmeckt nicht so..!" meint er grinsend. Dann fasst er in mein Haar und bleibt hängen. Wir sehen uns in die Augen. Mein Herz pocht wieder so schnell. Unsere Lippen nähern sich. "Lina Finn was soll die Sauerrei?" sagt Dianna ärgerlich. Ich beginne zu lachen. "Na wir ..." beginne ich. "Was ist mit Schule?" fragt Dianna sauer. "Ähm..wir müssen heute selbst kochen. Praktisch und zu zweit da dachten wir, das wir das zusammen machen. Oder Lina?" fragt Finn mich. "Genau und dannach müssen wir zur Schule!" sage ich. "Na schön ich bin dann weg!" sagt Dianna. Als die Tür ins Schloss fällt, sagt keiner was. Wir beide schweigen. "Du willst jetzt wirklich zur Schule?" fragt Finn. "Jep." sage ich. "Na gut dann wasch du dich, dannach ich mich und dann fahren wir los!" sagt Finn. "Aber zuerst essen wir Rüherei!" sage ich. "Ok!" sagt Finn. Ich beeile mich mit dem Essen. Tatsächlich sitzen wir 5 Minuten später gemeinsam am Tisch und speisen unser Rüherei. Mein Herz pocht immer noch. "Du Finn...ähm.." beginne ich. "Ja?" fragt Finn mich. "Ähm..ich geh dann mal duschen!" sage ich. Schnell flitze ich ins Bad. 10 Minuten später bin ich auch schon wieder draußen. "Du kannst!" sage ich und verschwinde schnell in Linas Zimmer. Mist. Ithumb|286px|Finn♥ch habe die Bürste vergessen. Schnell tappe ich ins Bad. Da steht Finn. Oberkörperfrei. Ich sterbe. Wie geil der einfach mal aussieht! Heimlich beobachte ich ihn weiter. Ich will grade die Tür schließen als Naya reingelaufen kommt. Oje. Nicht der Hund. "Lina?" fragt Finn mich. "Ich hab die Bürste vergessen. Sorry!" sage ich und schnappe Naya weg. Schnell husche ich aus den Raum. Peinlicher gehts echt nicht.....Als Finn dann aus der Dusche kommt, lächelt er mich an. Ja mich !! "Wir sollten zum Bus!" sagt Finn. Dann legt er seinen Arm um mich und wir gehen los. Ich sterbe....♥ Linas Sicht: Santana und ich sitzen im Unterricht. Heute Morgen hat sie mich nochmal geküsst. Jetzt schreiben wir dauernd Briefe. Ich finde sie so süß. Ich hoffe das sie mich auch so mag wenn ich Lina und nicht Lia bin. In ihrem lächeln könnte ich versinken....Santana ♥ Ich sehe sie wieder an und in meiner Magengrube kribbelt es...♥ "Ich liebe dich!" flüstert Santana mir ins Ohr. "Ich liebe dich auch!" sage ich. Endlich erlöst uns die Klingel und wir rennen in Richtung Mädchenklo. Dort schließen wir uns in eine der Kabinen ein und küssen uns. Es tat so gut ♥ "Du bist das beste was mir je passiert ist!" sagte Santana. "Sehe ich genauso!" sagte ich. Ihre Wangen färbten sich rot. 'Wenn Träume platzen....' thumb|280px|SantanaSantana´s Sicht: Ich hatte diese wunderbare und wunderschöne Nacht mit Lia verbracht. Meiner Besten Freundin. Und nun waren wir zusammen? Irgendwie hatte sich Lia verändert. Sie war selbstbewusster geworden..hatte eine neue Haarfarbe...wie eine andere Person...♥ Sie war ein Traum. "Morgen" nuschelte meine verträumte Lia. "Lialein...hast du verschlafen?" fragte ich sie. "Linalein...wenn schon!" sagte sie. Wie bitte? Hatte ich mich grade verhört? "Ich geh mal kurz duschen...!" meinte Lia. Was ging hier ab?....Irgendwas war hier faul. "Hast du Taschentücher?" fragte ich. "Klar..in meiner Tasche...bedien dich!" meinte Lia und zwinkerte mir zu. Sie verschwand in der Dusche....ich begab mich auf Taschentücher suche....ein ziemliches durcheinander....Ich stieß auf ein Foto....thumb|left|Googlewer war das ?? Diese Person kannte ich nicht....oder doch??? War das nicht diese eine berühmte Schauspielerin?? Ich suchte weiter in der Tasche...dabei stieß ich auf ein Portemonnaie...ein fremdes....das war nie im Leben Lias...! Ich öffnete es...dabei thumb|176px|Lina Agronfielen mir Geldscheine, Schülerausweis...und Personalausweis entgegen. Ich sah auf den Namen. "Lina Agron" stand auf den Ausweis...daneben war das Foto...das aussah wie....wie...Lia....mit braunen Haaren. Hatte Lia eine 2 Identität?? Aber..meinte sie nicht heute...etwas mit Linalein?? Dann fiel es mir wie Schuppen von den Augen....ich hatte nichts...mit Lia...sondern..mit einer Lina Agron!!! Ich hatte etwas mit der Tochter der berühmten Schauspielerin Dianna Agron!!! OMG !!! "Alles klar Schatz?" fragte mich Lia/Lina? "Wer bist du...und was hast du mit meiner Freundin gemacht?" fragte ich sie. "Ich.....ich ...ich bin....Lia!" sagte sie. "Lüg nicht! Wer bist du...?" fragte ich. "Ich bin...Lina....Lina Agron!" sagte das Mädchen. "Wenn du Lina bist? Wo ist dann meine Beste Freundin?" harkte ich nach. "Lia is in Berlin...!" sagte sie. "Momentmal...dann habe ich mich...in dich verliebt?" fragte ich. Lia war in Berlin...und ich hatte es erst jetzt bemerkt! Lina lief rot an. "Ich liebe dich auch!" sagte Lina. "Schön...!" sagte ich und nahm ihre Tasche. "Du verschwindest jetzt hier...!" sagte ich und warf erst die Tasche...und dann Lina aus der Wohnung. "Santana..es tut mir Leid!" sagte Lina. "Lass mich Inruhe!" sagte ich. Lias Sicht: thumb|Google Lias Kleid♥Irgendwie lief es ganz gut zwischen Finn und mir! Heute Abend hätten wir ein Date!! Immer dachte ich an Finn. Sein lächeln...seine Haare..♥ Ich ging gemütlich duschen und schaltete dannach mein Handy aus. Mich sollte heute niemand stören. Ich zog mein Kleid an, das ich mit meinem letzten Geld gekauft hatte. Noch nie hatte mich ein Junge so fasziniert. Ich sah nocheinmal in den Spiegel....was wenn er mich schrecklich fand??? Ich wollte mein Kleid grade wieder öffnen, als es klingelte. Ich atme jetzt nochmal tief durch...und dann...dann...ach egal....Mit viel Schwung öffnete ich die Tür vor der Finn grinsend stand. Er sah wie immer...zum anbeißen aus..♥ thumb|left|258px|Finn ♥"Können wir?" fragte Finn mich. "Äh..klar!" sagte ich. "Du...siehst gut aus !" meinte Finn. Ich glaub ich sterbe. Leide ich unter Halluzinationen?? "Kommst du?" fragte er. "Ja..sorry...!" meinte ich. Er nahm meine Hand in seine und wir gingen in ein Restaurant in der Nähe. "Hey Lina!" sagte eine Mädchengruppe. "Hey!" sagte ich zögernd und ging mit Finn an einen leeren Tisch. "Hast du schon eine Idee was du willst?" fragte er mich. "Ähm...was willst du denn?" fragte ich und sah auf die Karte als wäre dies das wichtigste der Welt. "Ich nehme Pizza...wie immer!" sagte er grinsend. "Dann nehme ich das auch!" sagte ich. Er sah mich komisch an. "Ehrlich?" fragte er. "Ja. Ich liebe Pizza!" sagte ich. "Sonst....isst du...ach egal.....was willst du trinken...Sekt?" fragte er mich. "Ich...trinke keinen Alkohol...ich nehme...eine Limonade..!" sagte ich und wurde rot. "Ok..notiert!" sagte Finn und zwinkerte mir zu, ehe er den Ober rief und die Bestellung aufgab. Erst heerschte Schweigen...bis ich aufeinmal begann zu reden. "Es ist schön hier!" sagte ich. Er nickte. "Lina...ich finde dich sehr....der heutige Abend..." weiter kam Finn nicht, da genau indem Moment das Essen kam. thumb|304pxIch nahm mein Glas und stieß es gegen Finns. "Auf einen schönen Abend!" sagte ich. Finn runzelte mit der Stirn. "Ja. Da hast du Recht" sagte er. Ich nahm die Pizza in meine Hände und biss hinein. "Lecker!" sagte ich und nuschelte dabei. Finn begann zu grinsen. "Was??" fragte ich. "Erstens...du isst mit den Händen...und Zweitens hast du was am Mund!" sagte Finn. "Upps..!" sagte ich. Immer diese Fettnäpfchen..."Wozu hat man sonst Hände....schmeckt doch viel besser so!" sagte ich und nahm seine Hände. "Ok..ich probiers!" sagte er. Keine Ahnung warum uns alle komisch anstarrten...aber das Essen war Hammer. Nachdem Finn gezahlt hatte..gingen wir noch zu mir. "Willst du mit hochkommen?" fragte ich. "Ähm..ok!" sagte Finn. Gemeinsam gingen wir noch ins Wohnzimmer wo wir uns eine DVD ansahen. Irgendwann küsste Finn mich ...und ich schlief in seinen Armen ein..♥ Lina´s Sicht: Ich konnte es immer noch nicht glauben. Santana hatte mich einfach aus der Wohnung geschmissen. Ich war nicht nur depri..sondern auch sauer. Bei Lia nahm niemand ab. Andauernd war da die Mailbox. Es blieb mir also nichts anderes übrig, als nachhause zufahren. Mit einem scheiß Gefühl stieg ich also in den Zug und fuhr nach Berlin. Währrend der Zeit, schickte ich Santana dauernd SMS....doch leider ingnorierte sie mich. Ich liebte sie abgöttisch..und sie...was tat sie....mich rausschmeißen. ! "Ist hier noch frei?" fragte eine Stimme. Omg!!!!!! Das war Mattis Stimme!!!! Schnell kramte ich meine Sonnenbrille raus....und verdeckte meine Haare mit einem Band. "Ist hier etwas frei?" fragte Matti nun an mich gewandt. Ich nickte. Shit....hoffentlich erkennt er mich nicht!!! "Danke!" war alles was Matti rausbrachte...bevor ein Nickerchen machte. Glück gehabt....."Nächste Station....Berlin!" tönte eine Stimme. Ok....moment....wieso stieg Matti denn auch hier aus??? Wieso das denn??? Hilfe.....Lia und ich sind geliefert!!! Matti´s Sicht: Santanas Worte hallten wie ein Echo..in meinem Kopf. "Lia..ist nicht Lia!!! Das war eine andere ..Lia ist in Berlin!" Natürlich dachte ich es wäre ein Scherz....doch Santanas Gesicht verriet mir das sie es ernst meinte. Ich hatte sofort meine Sachen gepackt und saß nun im Zug nach Richtung Berlin. Die junge Dame würde ein Donnerwetter erleben....doch vorerst gönnte ich mir ein kleines Nickerchen. Als das Reiseziel Berlin angesagt wurde, packte ich meine Sachen und ging davon. Wo wäre Lia denn ??? thumb|178pxIch wollte grade die Treppe runtergehen, als ich mit jemanden zusammen stieß. "Verzeihung....ich.....Matti...bist du das?" fragte eine Stimme. Da stand sie....hübsch wie immer mit ihren natürlich ansteckenden grinsen. "Dianna?" fragte ich. "Ja. Ich kann das gar nicht glauben!" sagte Dianna und strahlte mich an. Lia könnte ich mir auch später vorknöpfen..."Wollen wir was essen gehen?" fragte ich sie. "Nein. Ich lade dich zu mir nachhause ein!"sagte sie. "Dieses Angebot nehme ich gerne an!" sagte ich. Mein Herz klopfte wieder. Dianna...."Ich rufe uns ein Taxi!" sagte sie. "Was machst du hier?" fragte ich. "Ich wohne in Berlin. Ein Penthouse...nicht sehr weit weg von hier...und du?" fragte sie. "Ach nichts besonderes" sagte ich. Sie ergriff meine Hand und wir gingen zu den Taxi ständen. Dianna diktierte den Fahrer die Adresse und begann zu lächeln. "Ich..habe....gestern an dich gedacht..und heute treffen wir uns...was für ein Zufall oder?" fragte Dianna mich. "Das stimmt.....wie lange ist das jetzt her...16 Jahre?" fragte ich sie. "Ja....16 Jahre...verdammt lange her..oder?" fragte sie mich. "Da hast du Recht!" sagte ich. Finn´s Sicht: Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen und blickte mich um. Ich war immer noch im Haus der Agrons. Neben mir schlummerte eine verträumte Lina. Es klingelte. Ich küsste Lina auf die Wange und ging Richtung Tür. Als ich diese öffnete stand da Lina...oder??? "Finn hey!!!" sagte sie. "Sag mal verarscht du mich grade?" fragte ich. Ich sah zurück ins Wohnzimmer. "Lina?" fragte ich. "Ja. Ich bin wieder da....wieso bist du schon hier?" fragte sie mich. "Morgen" nuschelte nun das Mädchen auf den Sofa. "Warte mal...wer ist das?" fragte ich Lina. "Finn...ähm...das ist Lia...ich bin Lina!" sagte ich. "Lina was machst du denn hier?" fragte Lia. "Der Plan ist schief gelaufen..." sagte Lina. Was für ein Plan. "Lia!!" schrie nun eine Latina, die in die Wohnung gelaufen kam. "Santana?" fragte Lia. "OMG du lebst!" schrie Santana. "Ich verstehe grade gar nix mehr" sagte ich hoffnungslos. In diesem Moment kommen Lina´s Mum und ein komischer Typ lachend in die Wohnung gestürzt. Beide beginnen zu schreien. "LIA WAS MACHST DU DENN HIER!!!" rief dieser komische Typ. "Welches Spiel wird hier gespielt??" fragte Linas Mum. "Lia...was soll das?" fragte dieser Typ. "Dad...ich...ähm *hicks*" sagte Lia. Sie bekam einen heftigen Schluckauf. "Lia Gruber!" rief Lias Dad. Dianna sank auf den Boden. Matti´s Sicht: Dianna sank auf den Boden. "Di!" schrie ich. Alle sahen mich entsetzt an. "Nur ich nenne Mum...so...gibt es da was worüber du uns informieren solltest?" fragte mich das Mädchen misstrauisch. "Später...jetzt kümmern wir uns erstmal um Di!" sagte ich. "Ihr habt uns was verheimlicht!" sagte Lia wütend. "Genau. Es ist kein Zufall das wir und total ähnlich sehen!" schrie Lina. "Wir wurden auch verarscht!" schrie Santana und deutete auf den Typ in Lias Alter....was machte der alleine mit meiner Tochter zuhause ?? Dianna lag immer noch am Boden. Verzweifelt beugte ich mich runter und machte 1A Mund-zu Mund- Beatmung. "Sag mal spinnst du!" schrie das Mädchen,das Lia zum verwechseln ähnlich sah und gab mir eine Ohrfeige, die Oskarreif war. Dianna schlug ihre Augen auf. "Lina. Schlag nie wieder deinen Vater!!"schrie Dianna entsetzt. Erst jetzt schien sie zu regristrieren, was sie grade gesagt hatte. Entsetzt starrten sie alle an. Lina´s Sicht: Dad??? Sag mal spinnt Mum? Ich habe doch keinen Vater.....das meinte Mum doch immer....."Du lügst!" schrie ich. Lia liefen Tränen über die Wange. Wir beide waren mehr als wütend...."Momentmal..das bedeutet dann ja....das Lina und Lia Schwestern sind...und sie sind sozusagen die Eltern von beiden!" sagte Santana. Finn nickte. "Ich hasse es..ihr seid solche Lügner!" schrie Lia..und rannte ins Bad, wo sie sich einschloss. 'Die Wahrheit' Lia's Sicht: Das Bad war echt riesig und ich war extrem wütend. Diese Berühmtheit war meine Mum...und sie hatte nie etwas von sich hören lassen. 16 verdammte Jahre lang. Das wär garantiert so weiter gegangen, hätten Lina und ich uns nicht kennengelernt. "Lia...mach bitte auf!" sagte Santana leise. Ich dachte gar nicht erst daran. Dachte hier jemand auch mal an meine Gefühle? Ich hab in einer kleinen Großstadt gelebt und lange für diese blöde Klassenfahrt gespart..und wohne in einer kleinen spärlichen Wohnung...wohingegen Lina jeder Wunsch von den Augen abgelesen wird. "Tut mir Leid...wegen eben!" sagte da die Jungenstimme, die mein Herz schneller schlagen ließ. Finn. OMG! Ich öffnete die Tür und sah in seine Augen. "Muss hart sein...jetzt erst zu erfahren...das eine Berühmtheit, deine Mum ist und dir niemand etwas davon gesagt hat!" sagte er und drückte mich vorsichtig. Seine Worte waren wie ein Pflaster die die Schmerzen in mir linderten. "Wie soll ich mich denn fühlen?" fragte Lina wütend. "Scheiße?" sagte Santana und lächelte sie leicht verlegen an. "Du...du sprichst ja wieder mit mir!" sagte Lina verwundert. Santana wurde leicht rot. "Könnte sein!" sagte sie. "Tut mir leicht..das wir euch nichts von dem Rollentausch gesagt haben!" sagte ich und sah Finn in die Augen. Er zwinkerte mir zu. "Echte Profis ihr beiden!" sagte er und ich musste grinsen. Lina's Sicht: thumb|304px|Santana Lopez GoogleSantana sprach wieder mit mir ! Sie lächelte. Hatte man ihr schon mal gesagt, das sie das schönste lächeln der Welt hatte? "Du hast echt das schönste Lächeln der Welt!" sagte ich und fasste Santanas Hand. Sie war weich und fühlte sich wahnsinnig toll an. Ich merkte das sie leicht rot wurde. Sie wurde doch nicht etwa meinetwegen verlegen oder? "Lina...es tut mir wahnsinnig leid. Ich hätte nicht so fies zu dir sein dürfen. Ich mein, das war keine Absicht, was da zwischen uns war. Du warst anders als Lia. Das war was neues für mich. Ich glaube du bist meine erste große Liebe. Lina, ich liebe dich!" sagte Santana. Sie nahm mich fest in ihre Arme. Mein Herz pochte auf Hochtouren und ich wusste gar nicht was ich sagen sollte. "Du sprichst mir aus der Seele!" sagte ich leise. Wir lösten uns langsam voneinander. "Lina!" sagte Matti. Er wirkte durcheinander. "Es tut mir Leid. Ich kann die 16 Jahre nicht rückgängig machen, doch dafür bin ich ja jetzt da! Ich hoffe du kannst das akzeptieren!" sagte Matti. Ich ließ ihn einen Moment schmoren, ehe ich auf ihn zu ging und umarmte. Lia's Sicht: Dad und Lina umarmten sich. Das hieß wir waren irgendwie eine komische Familie. "Lia?" fragte Dianna. Ich bekam eine Gänsehaut. "Gib ihr eine Chance!" flüsterte Finn leise, ehe er mich mit ihr alleine ließ. Ich sah in Dianna's Augen. Sie wirkten neugierig. "Wieso, wolltest du mich nicht?" platzte ich schließlich heraus. Dianna wirkte geschockt. "Ich meine. Ich hätte eine Mum gebraucht, eine die mir das Haar bürstet, mit mir shoppen geht. Mich beschützt. Das alles hat Dad ja getan, aber er war ja kein Mutterersatz." sagte ich leise. Meine Stimme zitterte. "Ich wollte dich genauso gerne, wie deine Schwester. Matti und Ich haben einen Fehler begangen und es tut mir echt leid. Wir beide haben uns damals gestritten. Ich hatte keine Lust mehr auf die Kleinstadt, Matti liebte sie. Er hat mich immer verstanden. Trotzdem waren wir wie Gegensätze. Dann haben wir beschlossen uns zu trennen. Da es zwei Babys gab, entschieden wir uns, das jeder eines bekommt. Wir haben euch wie Gegenstände behandelt und es tut mir wirklich leid." sagte Dianna. "Liebst du ihn noch?" fragte ich. Dianna nickte. "Ich habe nie aufgehört ihn zu lieben!" sagte sie. Dad stand im Türrahmen er lächelte bis über beide Ohren. "Ich auch nicht!" sagte er. Dann ging er auf sie zu und drückte sie an sich. "Gruppenumarmung!" rief Lina und rannte auf die beiden zu. Ich gab mir einen Ruck und ging zu ihnen. "Ich hab dich lieb!" sagte Dianna leise. 'Epilog' 1 Jahr später "Auf uns!" sagte Matti und erhob das Glas. Sein Gesicht strahlte. Dianna trank einen Schluck des Sekts, ehe sie Matti küsste. Lina und Santana lächelten sich verträumt an. Finn und Lia saßen ihnen gegenüber und hielten Händchen. "Das Haus ist wahnsinn, Miss Agron!" sagte Santana. "Dianna, wie oft noch meine Süße!" sagte Dianna. Matti und Dianna hatten sich getraut, nocheinmal "JA!" zu sagen, ein Haus zu kaufen und gemeinsam zu wohnen. Lina und Santana hatten eine Beziehung miteinander angefangen und beschlossen bald zusammen zu ziehen und Lia und Finn wollten in der Stadt bleiben. "Ist das denn jetzt nicht das Ende für dich, hier in der Kleinstadt?" fragte Finn Dianna. "Wieso das Ende, das ist doch erst der Anfang von etwas ganz großem!" sagte Dianna. "Der Anfang einer ganz ganz großen Liebe!" sagten Lina und Lia, bevor sie erneut miteinander anstoßen. Ende Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Romanze